User blog:ItzXenos/Every Reference in In the Shadow of an Aurora
Something I found fun about writing In the Shadow of an Aurora was that 1. it was part of a pretty fleshed out universe and 2. It's based on mythological beings. So of course, I found it fit to add as many references as possible. Lets begin! Our first reference is close to the start, when the Blues discuss Anderson's proposal. After finally agreeing, Anderson comments that "She expected a better performance from Eris." *'Miss Anderson:' Shame. They turn around to see Anderson watching patiently. *'Miss Anderson:' I was expecting a better performance from Eris, but ah well. Eris is the Greek Goddess of discord. Discord, by definition, is a disagreement between people. This makes sense, as the Blue family disagree over whether to trust Anderson or not. After Aurora agrees to go with Anderson, they head off to Cairo, Illinois. Cairo is, of course, the capital city of Egypt, a hint to who they'll be meeting. In Cairo they meet Mr. Ibis and his assistant Isis. An Ibis is a long-necked bird often associated with the Egyptian God Thoth, a sign hinting towards his reveal. The name Isis is pretty obvious to who she is. Isis is an Egyptian goddess known for being the husband of Osiris and the mother of Horus. Mr. Ibis is based on the character of the same name from the Novel American Gods by Neil Gaiman. As they operate on Aurora, Ibis tells the story of Theseus and Pirithous, and how they went down to the underworld to kidnap Persephone, the Queen of the Underworld, but Hades tricked them into sitting at his table, before binding them to their seats with snakes. When Anderson, Ibis and Isis argue over how extradimensional beings work, the method they describe is a direct reference to how Ghidorah is summoned in Godzilla: The Planet Eater. *'Miss Anderson:' Extra-universal entities don't operate like this. Those Humanimal things entered our universe just fine. *'Mr. Ibis:' But that's just it. By entering from the outside they are subjugate to this universe's laws. But...if you are being guided by an inside source from within this universe...Theoretically you could enter this universe and be utterly intangible. *'Miss Anderson:' True invincibility. *'Isis:' So...you think...the girl is some sort of...reality anchor for whatever wants to get into our world? So then why not just kill her? The Ipad that Isis and Ibis own in which they catalogue all their information on various gods is full of little hints. On the folder screen, it displays the names DEUS THOTH, DEUS ERIS AND DEUS PALUTENA. Deus means God in latin, due to their deific nature. The name DEUS PALUTENA is of course a reference to Palutena. Palutena is the goddess of light in the IaLR Universe and is from the game Kid Icarus. The first god they check up on Eris, who's held in a psych ward in Florida. This is used to explain Florida's supposed notoriety for strange and unusual events that happen down there. My favourite is the man who assaulted his girlfriend with a banana. Set's backstory is based on his fate in American Gods, disappearing shortly after the San Fransisco Earthquake. Then they check on DEUS GALAXIMUS. Galaximus, owned by CitronTanker, is an inkling character who ascended to a god-like state through various means, and is a well-known villain in the IaLR Universe. *'Miss Anderson:' Is that...? *'Isis:' Galaximus, formerly known as Sheila. I like to call her the Planet Eater. An inkling that, through various supernatural and anomalous means, ascended to a godlike status. Notable feats include Inkopolis' destruction as well as consuming a vast number of planets throughout the Milky Way. Isis refers to her as the Planet Eater, again another reference to Godzilla: The Planet Eater as well as Galaximus' tendancy to consume whole worlds. After an awkward lunch in which Anderson tells Aurora gods are real, Aurora asks is Jesus real. Of course if gods are real, then surely the Christian God exists too. Aurora later asks Ibis why he catalogues all this information. Ibis tells her he became interested after the Inkopolis attacks. This is a reference to Galaximus' attack of Inkopolis shortly after gaining her powers, killing millions and forcing thousands to flee. Ibis then hands Aurora two books, the Theogeny and the Poetic Edda. The Theogeny details the story of the Ancient Greek world, while the Poetic Edda tells the story of the Norse Gods. Later on, the group are attacked by a spaceship called The Eradicator. The Eradicator is a refrence to the weapon of the same name dropped by the Devourer of Gods, a boss from the Calamity Mod for Terraria. It's leader, Vortigon, defeats the group and carries Athena of into space, where he proclaims he will release a force greater than Typhon, greater than Apophis and greater then Smargl. Typhon is a massive storm giant who attempted to overthrow Greece, but was defeated by Zeus and buried under Mount Edna. Apophis is a huge serpent who every night attempted to eat the sun, but is constantly held back by Ra. Smargl is a hound from Slavic Mythology who is chained to the Polaris Star, and is guarded by the Zorya sisters, If Smargl breaks free, it is said he'll devour the universe. A Post-Credits scene shows an injured Ibis and Isis staring at a monitor showing the flight path of an object. Ibis says that it's heading for Echo Creek, Los Angeles. Echo Creek is a fictional town in Star vs. The Forces of Evil and where most of the IaLR Gang live. *'Isis:' Where does she appear to be heading? *'Mr. Ibis:' Judging by her trajectory pattern, she will likely land in...Oh no... *'Isis:' What is it? *'Mr. Ibis:' She's destined to land in Echo Creek, Los Angeles. And that's all the references I found! Category:Blog posts